Survival
by HazelEyedShadowhunter
Summary: Vampires have unleashed themselves onto the world and have consequently taken over. Bella and Alex Swan are the only free human survivors. When Bella and Alex are caught by vampires, what will become of them?
1. Prologue

**Summary: Vampires have unleashed themselves freely on to the world and have consequently taken over. Most humans are dead or in captivity. Bella and Alex Swan and Jacob Black are the only free human survivors. When Bella and Alex are caught by vampires what will become of her and the entire human race?**

**A/n: Heyy everyone!!! So this idea came to me in a dream and I thought I'd make a fanfic about it. Okay, prologue is very short but the next chapter should come out tomorrow if I get at least 3 reviews, ok?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a laptop, an I-pod Touch, 'Push' on Blu-ray and this plot but sadly I don't own the wonderful world and characters of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! **

Prologue

"That's settled then," said Aro, the leader of vampiredom. "We shall come out into the open and take over the world. Leave no survivors."

And with that, the thousands of vampires that had gathered in the vast hall ran out of the room, causing chaos outside. The screams of agony from the humans outside the castle could be heard by Aro and his brothers, who chuckled evilly.

"The world will be ours tonight, brother," said Caius, sitting on his throne.

"Yes, brother, it will all be ours," agreed Aro.

The human population was over 6 billion people but their vast numbers were no match for the thousand or so vampires with their speed and strength. Aro was not worried.

He had been planning this domination of the world for quite some time now and he was excited to get the plan moving. Caius, of course, was very enthusiastic, especially with the demise of the human race.

"Let us go wreak havoc brothers," said Caius, standing up. Aro and Marcus did likewise and the three leaders of the Volturi walked out of the castle doors and looked upon the remnants of the known world.

**Tell me what you think!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**~B~**


	2. The Attack

**SHOUT OUT TO AYLIENNE FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!! THANKS!!**

_I found a demon in my safest haven…_

_The tragedy it seems unending,_

_I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending…_

_And the worst part is that before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff, and in the free fall I will realise that I'm better off when I hit the bottom._

"_Turn It Off"_

_Paramore_

**CHAPTER 1**

**BPOV**

I woke up to agonising screams. I bolted upright, terrified of what was going on, and stole a glance out of the window in my room. I was horrified at what I saw.

There were pale men and women running so fast they were merely a blur snapping necks and drinking blood from their victims.

One word leaped out at me from my mind. _Vampire._

I let out a sob as one of the vampires snapped my mother's neck and drank from her. I stood there, hypnotised. I wanted to turn away from the horrific scene, but I was glued to the spot, unable to move, unable to think, unable to shut my eyes and ignore the world.

I watched as the vampire shoved my mother to the floor, as if she were a piece of trash, and wiped his mouth of my mother's blood.

As he turned around, he caught a glimpse of me, before I ducked down out of sight. My breathing was heavy and ragged as I huddled underneath the window, waiting for the vampire to come and find me but after five minutes, I still wasn't dead yet. I took a peek out the window but he was gone.

A soft cry redirected my focus from the window to the doorway. I gently picked up Alex, my seven year old brother. He was gorgeous with his curly brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hi sweetie," I said to him, hugging him close to me, stealing a glance outside, reminding me of the ravenous vampires standing outside my house.

I was going to die. Alex was going to die. We were going to die. Unless we got out of there.

I started racking my brain for a place to hide. None came to me, well, none that I could get to in the space of two minutes, an estimate of the time we'd have to live.

Finally something came to me as my mother's words floated to the surface of my thoughts.

"_When your father built this house, he built a trap-door in the living room, in case something went wrong. If something ever goes wrong, you must seek refuge there."_

I ran into the living room with Alex in my arms and raised the rug that concealed the trap-door. I lifted the latch and slowly dropped myself down into the darkness, but not before covering the trap-door with the rug again. Like a cat, I landed on my feet in the room underneath my house.

I groped around in the blackness for a flashlight. Upon finding one, I switched it on and looked at the contents of the room. There were some beds, blankets, food and water, enough for us to survive on for at least a month or two.

I gently laid Alex down on one of the beds and tucked him in. I whispered comforting words to him, wiping his face of the tears he had shed throughout the day. I sang to him a lullaby our mother had sung to us over the years, until he fell asleep.

I stayed awake, ready to protect Alex from the vampires should they have found us.

I stopped breathing as I heard muffled footsteps above us.

"There's no one here," someone said. I felt a surge of rage as I realised that the monsters were in my home, my sanctuary, my safe haven.

"I saw someone in here, a girl!" a second voice said. I knew instantly that he must've been the one who killed my mother. My rage doubled as I thought of my mother and the fact that I had lost her, that I had watched her die before my very eyes. I clenched my hands into fists and gritted my teeth, trying to control my rage. I couldn't do anything to them. They would kill me before I could get near them. I felt a surge of guilt as I realised that I watched my mother die without doing anything, without even _trying _to help her.

"Well there's no one here is there?" the first voice said sharply.

"I know what I saw!" the second voice said, defensively.

"Let's go! We've searched every inch and no-one's here! There's no use wasting time and effort on this! Clear out!" a third person said.

I slowly released my breath as the footsteps faded away. But my relief quickly turned to panic as I smelt smoke and burning.

The frakking monsters set my house on fire!

Quickly, holding my breath, I grabbed supplies off the shelves on the walls, shoving them frantically into a backpack, which I quickly slung on my back after it was so full that the seams were tearing.

I picked Alex up, careful not to wake him, gently wrapping a blanket around his mouth and nose so the smoke wouldn't infiltrate his system. I pushed open the latch hesitantly, terrified that I'd walk up and immediately catch on fire.

I raised myself up onto the floor of the living room and I choked as the smoke entered my lungs. My vision was blurred but I struggled on, squinting through watery eyes.

I ran out the back door, breathless and in danger of passing out. I had inhaled to much smoke and it was difficult to breathe.

The street was eerily quiet. Bloodless bodies littered the street and most houses were burnt to rubble, others were still burning.

I watched helplessly as my home burnt to the ground, leaving only blackened debris.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to regain control over my sorrow at the loss of so much in one day, struggling to gulp down air, which were tainted with smoke.

My knees were buckling from underneath me but I knew that if I fell I wouldn't get up, that I'd stay there until a vampire came to finish me and Alex off.

I looked around for someplace to hide but there were none. I walked around for a while, as the last of the ashes swirled around me in the wind, finally falling onto the deserted street, crunching underneath my feet.

Finally, after tiring myself out to the point where if a vampire found me at that instant I would welcome it and the prospect of death, I found a small cave sufficient enough to provide shelter for a few days.

I laid Alex down on a pillow that I fished out from the backpack and wrapped a blanket around him before collapsing onto the hard surface of the cave. I felt my head bruising but it didn't really register in my brain.

I struggled for breath as my vision faded away and I teetered on the verge of death. I should have fought it, for Alex. But I didn't have the strength, and death seemed to be, by far, the better prospect. I welcomed the blackness as I succumbed to it.

I breathed heavily one last time before the harshness of the world faded away.

**A/N: So how was that? I've never really done anything like this so I'm not sure how I'm going or not. Comments and criticism are welcome.**

**So review please! **

**~B~**


	3. The Capture

**A/N: Heyy guys!! Sorry for the wait but I've been busy… Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter…**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Open your eyes like I open mine_

_It's only the real world, life you will never know…_

_Well you can ignore it but only for so long_

"Careful"

-- Paramore

"Bella! Bella!" said a voice in the darkness.

I instantly became aware of the pain in my throat and chest and the throbbing in my head.

"Bella, come on, wake up! Please, Bella, please!" the voice was desperate, so I strained to open my eyes but they stayed closed.

The voice became more desperate and started to shake me.

I finally won the struggle and my eyes fluttered open.

"Bella," Alex exclaimed happily, flinging his arms around my neck.

"Alex! Sorry sweetie, I was… sleeping," I said, holding him close to me. He was all I had left.

"Bella, where's Mummy? And Daddy?" he asked innocently, pulling away from me.

"Um, they're—they're on a little holiday," I lied, not wanting to introduce Alex to death so early in his life. It wasn't fair that _this_ had to happen _now_, when he was still so young.

But I guess life isn't fair.

"How about some breakfast?" I asked brightly, effectively masking my feelings and thoughts, banishing them from my face.

He nodded fervently and I pulled out some bread and cheese from the backpack and gave half to him. I slowly chewed my share as I watched Alex devour his.

I supposed it was only a matter of time. Alex wasn't going to be content sitting in a cave with nothing to do for an extended period of time.

"Alright, Alex, let's talk. You can't leave this cave unless I tell you to and you have to be quiet and—"

"What's wrong with our house?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all. It's just that, er, we're, um, camping out here. It'll be fun!" I lied, yet again. I was never a good liar, yet today all these lies were coming out from nowhere and Alex believed me, though, granted, he was young and gullible… "Anyway, no going outside the cave, don't talk too loud and when I say be quiet, you have to shut up straight away. You have to listen to everything I say, Alex. It's very important."

"okay. But, Bella, when do we get to go home?" he asked.

"I don't know Alex, I really don't know…" I said sadly, wrapping him up in my arms.

***

The days passed uneventfully, with each day bringing new fears of death and getting caught by vampires.

But, eventually, the inevitable happened.

Alex ran out of the cave, yelling that he had seen a dog and chasing after it.

"Alex!" I yelled after him, but he didn't listen. What choice did I have other than to run after him?

The streets were silent, the only noises were the sound of my feet on the pavement and my erratic breathing and Alex's faint yells.

Finally, I caught up to Alex. "Are you insane?! I told you not to--!" I screamed, but I stopped when I came face to face with glowing red eyes.

Holy fucking shit.

We were caught.

I picked Alex up, shielding him in my arms. I felt him bury his head in my chest.

"Well, what do we have here?" a rough voice said. I shuddered, feeling his breath on the back of my neck.

I took a step forward, only to be met with cold red eyes.

"Bella," Alex whimpered, lifting his head up a little. I pushed his head down gently, sparing him from the sight of the monsters with their glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth. But, I knew I wouldn't be able to save him from death…

"Sh, sweetie. It's ok," I whispered in his ear.

"Aww," one of them said mockingly.

I clenched my fists, overcome with anger. I raised my head and looked each one in the eye, swallowing my fear and restraining myself from shuddering.

There was silence for a moment until one of them grabbed my wrist and forced me forward.

"Come on, missy," the rough voice said again. I was hesitant and I tried to stand my ground, but the vampires were a lot stronger than me and pushed me forward. I was _just_ able to keep myself from falling flat on my face.

I walked forward slowly, following a blonde male vampire. I looked at my surroundings, taking in the devastation. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as we passed what was left of my house and the decaying bodies of my parents.

As the procession continued, I recognised more faces: my teacher, the police chief, my auntie, my best friend…

Finally we came to a halt in front of the ruins of what used to be a mansion that belonged to Mike Newton and his parents.

The door opened easily and I followed the vampires into the dark mansion. I couldn't see anything, which I was grateful for, but I stumbled frequently. I was never the most graceful person alive, with frequent encounters with the floor and the lack of light did nothing to help it.

We walked through a bright room and we came to a stop. There was a large chair at the front of the room and someone occupied it, but its face was down and I couldn't make anything out beneath a dark cloak.

"What do we have here?" the person at the front said in a velvety voice that sounded oddly familiar to me. But that was impossible. I didn't know any vampires…

The monsters around me extracted Alex from my arms and brought him up to the person on the chair.

"Alex!" I sobbed, as he was torn away from me. The figure on the chair glanced up, but it was too fast for me to make out anything.

I felt the tears flow as I watched Alex sobbing as the vampire held him a little too tight. I saw the vampire's blood-red eyes before he pressed his mouth against Alex's neck. I watched the vampire draining Alex of his blood, Alex's fight becoming more feeble, his body slumping as all the blood left his system. I broke free of the circle of vampires surrounding me and collapsed on top of Alex's lifeless body, sobbing.

He was the only one I had left, and now he was gone. They were all gone… Mum, Dad, Alex, Angela, Mike, all of them. And I was next.

As the head vampire stood over me, I looked up at him through watery eyes. I gasped.

Surely my eyes were deceiving me. It couldn't be… He died a long time ago… So it couldn't be… But I'd remember that bronze hair anywhere.

"Edward?" I sobbed out.

**A/N: ok, a little short, I know, but yeah… I kinda liked it… But let me know what you think. Review please, I really appreciate all the feedback I get.**

**Oh, and another shout out to Aylienne!! Cause I love her reviews soo much!**

**So review please and I'll update vry soon!!**

**~B~**


	4. Edward

**Enjoy…**

Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me Your arms around me tight, everything felt so right, Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong… Now I'm barely hanging on

"Behind These Hazel Eyes"

-- Paramore

_I broke free of the circle of vampires surrounding me and collapsed on top of Alex's lifeless body, sobbing._

_He was the only one I had left, and now he was gone. They were all gone… Mum, Dad, Alex, Angela, Mike, all of them. And I was next._

_As the head vampire stood over me, I looked up at him through watery eyes. I gasped._

_Surely my eyes were deceiving me. It couldn't be… He died a long time ago… So it couldn't be… But I'd remember that bronze hair anywhere._

"_Edward?" I sobbed out._

"Bella," the velvety voice said. I had missed the sound of him saying my name. I remembered wishing to hear it every day since his death, but now that I heard it I didn't want it. I didn't want to be standing here, face to face with my brother's murderer.

_This isn't happening, _I reassured myself. _Edward died three years ago, remember? The doctors confirmed it. The police confirmed it. Every single person in the freaking town confirmed it! _

Yet, he was standing right here.

I slowly raised my hand, brushing it over Edward's skin. I flinched back as I made contact with his face. His skin was ice cold, so different from the warmth that radiated off him as a human.

But, he wasn't a figment of my imagination, brought on by complete boredom from being inside the cave continuously. He was _real_. I could touch him, I could feel his ice cold skin.

But I didn't want to. Not anymore.

"Escort the girl to the room next to mine. I wish to interrogate her later," he said in a cold, hard voice, a voice that was foreign to me. He had never spoken like that in my whole life. Edward was always the sweet, polite boy across the street. But now he was a monster.

I felt one of the vampires seize my wrists, pushing me forward. I stumbled forward, letting the vampire push me along. We stopped at a room with a large wooden door, which the vampire pushed open. He shoved me inside and, as I struggled to regain balance, he locked the door from the outside.

I was trapped.

The room was huge, with a king sized bed, huge walk in wardrobe, en suite, dresser, vanity mirror and a bookshelf, filled with books. I flopped on to the bed and pressed the pillow to my face, muffling my sobs.

This wasn't happening! Edward, _my Edward_, had not, could not, have just killed my brother, he had not mysteriously risen from the dead as a vampire, an extremely powerful one at that—well he must have been if he were able to command the vampires like that.

I felt the tears fall as I thought of Alex, my gorgeous brother, the only one I had left, the last one I'd lost. I thought of my mother, my father, my friends, my extended family, even Mike. Then, I thought of the cruel twist of fate that had left me trapped here.

I looked up as I heard the lock slide open and watched as Edward walked into the room, his blood red eyes fixed on me.

"Bella," he said, his voice full of emotion as he stared at me in wonder. He locked the door and came to sit beside me. I moved as far away from his as possible. No matter what he was to me in his human life, he had changed now, he was a monster, and he had murdered my brother.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, eyes sad as he wiped a tear off my cheek. I flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I said, with as much courage as I could muster.

"Bella—"

"Don't, Edward, just please don't."

"Bella, listen to me, I—"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't need this. I don't want this. Let me go, please."

"And let them kill you? I don't think so, Bella. This is the only way to keep you safe," Edward said. I saw the old Edward, the human Edward, emerge from the monstrous exterior.

"You killed him! You killed Alex!" I sobbed. "How could you?! I loved him! He was all I had left!" I broke down, tears falling relentlessly down my cheeks, sobs racking my body. Edward sat there silently, his hand resting on my back comfortingly.

It felt like old times. The times when he would comfort me, wipe away my tears, fight away my fears, hold me in his arms, telling me everything would be okay.

I cried for a few hours, before my grief subsided enough for me to form coherent thoughts. I wiped away my tears and looked up at Edward. The face that had always been so familiar, so comforting to me had become strange and scary. Those once emerald eyes now gleamed red. He was so different since the last time I had seen him. For one thing, the last time he had seen him, his eyes were closed and his heart was still beating, though it was faint. For another, his skin was much paler.

The last memory I had of him as a human came into my mind and it was all I could think about for a moment. I instantly remembered the conversation I had had with his mother over the phone and my desperation as I drove to the hospital praying he wasn't dead. I remembered the relief I had felt to hear that he was alive and then the overcoming grief at the sight of him sprawled on the hospital bed, eyes closed, heartbeat faint and his breaths slow. I remembered being escorted out after visitor's hours were over and then returning the next day only to find his room empty and the hospital staff saying that he had been moved to the morgue that morning.

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them slowly. Edward was still there, looking at me worriedly.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" he asked. I inhaled sharply as he called me love, the way he used to when he was human.

"How dare you stand here and call me that after—after everything?! I don't want this! Just go, you're not making this any better!" I yelled at him.

"Bella, honey, I still love you. I'm still more or less the same person as I was when we first met, but with a few subtle differences," he said softly, taking my hands in his.

I flinched back from the iciness of his skin, ripping my hands out of his. "You call the fact that you drink human blood _a subtle difference_?!" I screeched. "You're not the same man I met four years ago. You killed my brother and God knows who else! I'd rather you stayed dead!" I regretted the words as soon as they passed my lips. I could see the hurt written all over Edward's face and I hated seeing him sad, even if he had killed Alex.

He regained control and his face turned into a hard mask, free of emotion. "I will be back later Isabella," he said, in the same cold tone he had used earlier. He turned on his heel and walked out the door. I heard the loud click of the lock as I was trapped again.

Edward still had feelings for me, but did I still have feelings for him? Did I still feel the connection that I had felt when we first met?

The day was still fresh in my mind, even after all this time. Edward Cullen, his mother, Esme and Alice and Emmett, his siblings, had all just moved here, after their parents' divorce.

My mother had dragged me out to meet the new neighbours. I was relunctant at first, but as soon as I saw Edward smiling his little crooked smile of his, there was nothing but he and I. Our relationship only grew from that day onwards.

Eventually we became boyfriend and girlfriend, but the day before he 'died' he asked me to marry him. The next day, as he was driving, he was in a tragic accident. He was brought to the hospital but he was only there for a few hours before he 'died'. How he was alive right now was unknown. I wanted to know how he had survived, why he didn't come to me after the accident, why he kept his survival a secret from me all this time.

I knew that, had he come to me before this business of vampires taking over the world and killing my brother, I would have welcomed him with open arms and if would've been as if we had never left. I had loved him so much that I wouldn't have cared if he was a donkey when he returned to me, the fact that he was alive would have surpassed all. But now, I wasn't so forgiving and I don't know how he could expect me to overlook everything.

However, despite everything, I still felt the connection. I didn't want to feel it. I wanted to hate him because he killed Alex. He was a murderer, a monster, yet I still loved him. Our past was something that I could never just shrug off, no matter how many family members he'd killed, no matter how changed he was. I knew that what he had told me today was true: he was still the same Edward I had met four years ago underneath the monstrous exterior.

I lay on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to get rid of all the thoughts and just sleep. I managed to, finally, putting a stop to all my thoughts.

I woke up to blood red eyes, but they didn't belong to Edward. I yelped, snuggling deeper under the covers of the bed.

"Eat," the monster said gruffly, pulling the covers off the bed and exposing me. He put a tray on the bed and swiftly left the room.

I stared at the meal the monsters had prepared. There was chicken, it looked like, a few slices of bread, some salad and a glass of water. It certainly wasn't a gourmet meal but what else would you expect in a house full of vampires? Considering that, I was surprised they had any human food at all.

I picked at the food for a while before tentatively eating a bit of the chicken. It wasn't too bad, I suppose, and, seeing as I hadn't eaten since a few mornings ago, I hastily devoured the rest of the meal.

I placed the tray on the top of the dresser and took a shower in the bathroom. I sighed, content, as the warm water washed over me. It was the first shower I had taken for days and it felt very nice. I put on my clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

I ran my fingers of the books in the bookshelf, reading the titles slowly. There were many of my favourites, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice and others, which I was grateful for: at least I'd have something to do while I was locked away.

I picked up the copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading. I was well into it when someone knocked on the door, which was very unusual. I heard the lock unbolted and the door swung open.

"Bella, oh my God, it is you! How did you survive?" Inside the door stood Alice Cullen, Edward's sister and my best friend. She had spiky black hair and was really short. She reminded me of a pixie.

"Alice!" I squealed, noticing instantly that she indeed human. Thank God! "We hid out in this secret room underneath the house. How did you escape?"

"Edward found Esme and I before—what do you mean _we_?" Alice asked.

"Um, Alex and I," I explained, my tears filling with tears as I thought of him. I blinked, keeping the tears at bay. "And Emmett?" But I already knew the answer to the question.

"He—he... didn't make it," she said sadly, her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry," I said, putting an arm on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Where's Alex?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Gone," I whispered.

We were silent, not knowing what to say.

The door swung open again and Edward stood in the doorway. "Bella." He nodded in my direction then turned towards the pixie. "Alice, do you mind?"

Alice stood up quickly, pausing to give me a hug, and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Bella, we need to talk."

**A/N: Okay, hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter should be up next weekend, maybe. School's started so life is hectic for me.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~B~**


End file.
